


Victorious

by Cra_Zwar101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stormpilot, badass poe, my first posted fic, worried finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cra_Zwar101/pseuds/Cra_Zwar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of how i think they could put Stormpilot in the movies without getting too into it. Really playful, innocent way to show the start of the Poe/Finn relationship. </p><p>Finn is worried about Poe's latest mission, but that's silly, 'cause Poe is the best pilot in the resistance.</p><p>inspired in part by this piece of fanart by kaciart on tumblr http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/137907573248</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

“What do you think, Finn? Finn?”  
Finn looked up from where he had been absentmindedly playing with his food. “What? I’m sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention”.  
The pilot who’d been speaking to him laughed, and the man next to her grinned, “She was asking you if you thought the mission was going to get anything worthwhile from the old First Order outpost we found last week”  
“Oh”, Finn responded, “I hope so. I mean, it would be kind of frustrating to have used all that fuel just to go on a sightseeing trip to the edge of the galaxy.”  
Karé nodded and seemed to slump a bit “I just wish I could have gone with.” She had been temporarily grounded after a forced ejection during a fight had gone wrong, giving her a broken leg and a swollen lip to match.  
“I’m sure you’ll be back in the air soon, sweetheart,” the technician next to her said reassuringly.  
Finn looked back down at his food and the couple’s conversation faded out again. He hoped that the mission brought back the info they needed. It was his idea for the Resistance to send squads to do recon on abandoned First Order outposts, and while he knew that all the outposts he had described to them were abandoned by the time he left the First Order, he wasn’t sure if the sinister organization would ever go back to any of their old locations. He would feel terrible if any intel he had given the higher-ups was wrong, and the squadrons sent to explore the old bases encountered lingering First Order forces. Or worse, the entire First Order fleet. He didn’t even want to think about that possibility.  
He reminded himself that the Resistance fighters could take care of themselves. Especially Poe Dameron. That man really was one hell of a pilot. 

Suddenly jerked from his thoughts by the sound of pounding footsteps, Finn looked up to see a panting Resistance fighter running into the mess hall. It was no coincidence that Finn had positioned himself to be able to see the hallway entrance that led to the hangar, and the tenseness of his body as he sprang to his feet to meet the man in the middle of the mess hall betrayed the anxiety he was feeling about whatever news the man could be carrying.  
“What is it man? Are they back?” he demanded, grabbing the man’s shoulders to keep him from bending over breathlessly.  
“Yeah, they’re entering the atmosphere now, but they...” the man stopped to breath for a second and Finn had to resist the urge to shake him.  
“Finn, man, give him a second to speak, geez,” said Karé, having followed him to the middle of the room, albeit more slowly on her crutches.  
The messenger gasped again and then finally opened his mouth to speak “when they got there, they found a little more than they expected and-”  
Finn didn’t hear the rest. He had taken off running in the direction of the hangar. Behind him the man trailed off confusedly and Karé nodded at him to continue.  
“Well, there were about 8 tie fighters still there, but the squad destroyed them all.” Nodding in the direction Finn had run, he asked, “Why’s he so concerned?”  
Karé laughed and shook her head “He’s just a little lovesick is all, don’t worry about it” She looked back at where her boyfriend was gathering the dishes they had left at their table. “I’m gonna follow him, okay babe? Meet us in the hangar when you can” the technician nodded back at her, smiling, and she set off in Finn’s footsteps.

\---

Running into the large cavern of the hangar, Finn spun, searching desperately. When he spotted what he'd been looking for, he breathed a sigh of relief and took off running again, this time rather less urgently, in the direction of Poe Dameron’s X-Wing. 

As he came jogging up, Poe climbed out of the cockpit and began to descend the ladder the hangar techs had put up against the side of the fighter, but upon hearing Finn call his name, he laughed and jumped down to throw his arms around the former stormtrooper in a victorious hug.  
Finn put his arms around the smaller man’s waist and breathed deeply. The pilot smelled of smoke and the acrid smell of fighter fuel, and to Finn, it was the best thing ever. Laughing loudly, he hoisted Poe up and spun around. Poe’s face was right in front of his, and the lighter-skinned man was laughing just as gleefully. Everything was right in the world. And then suddenly, Poe’s eyes were closed, and his lips were on Finn’s. And then Finn wasn’t just smelling Poe, he was tasting him, and he closed his eyes and put Poe down to lean in and deepen the kiss. Opening his lips a little, Poe stood up on his toes to push back, and Finn smiled into his mouth.  
This was everything he hadn’t known he’d been wanting. His arms around Poe’s waist, and Poe’s arms around his neck created a perfect little universe of their own right there, standing on the fuel stained metal floor of the hangar.  
Suddenly they were jerked back to reality by laughter. Karé had come around the nose of the X-Wing to see them standing toe to toe and she was grinning with amusement. “Finally!” she exclaimed “The other pilots and I have had bets on how long it would take you two to realize you were falling for each other, and I was just about to lose 50 units because of you two dimwits!”  
Finn blushed and took a small step away from where he’d been crowding Poe, but the pilot laughed again and threw an arm around his waist, pulling him close to his hip and smiling up at him.  
Turning to the woman standing in front of him, Poe spoke lightheartedly “Well, I’m glad we didn’t let you down, Karé.” Finn blushed harder and two pilots laughed again. It seemed Finn would just have to get used to the way pilots teased.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll liked this. I really wanted to read a fic like this, but i couldnt find one so i just wrote one. this is my first ever fic ive written with the intent to post it, so kind criticism is very welcome. I didnt find anyone to beta read it or anything, cause its so short, so any little sentence or continuity errors are entirely my fault, lol.


End file.
